


A Fortune

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort, Death, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Major character death is Aerith, Other, Spy - Freeform, puppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: “Your true love will rescue you in a time of no hope!” the cat read out loud.
Relationships: Cait Sith & Reader, Cait Sith & Reeve Tuesti, Reeve Tuesti/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Kudos: 41





	A Fortune

“I’m Cait Sith! A fortune reader, it’s nice to meetcha!” the robotic cat chimed and did a small dance.

You giggled lightly and knelt down to the cat’s level. You stuck out a hand to shake its paw. “It’s nice to meet you, too! I’m [Y/N].”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful person!” The cat grinned, showing off its realistic fangs. “How about a fortune? It’ll be on the house!” You nodded your head. The cat threw its golden crown into the air and spun around. After it caught it, the cat jumped onto its moogle mount. A piece of paper popped out of the top of the mount.

“Your true love will rescue you in a time of no hope!” the cat read out loud.

You blinked and tilted your head. “Must be way off in the future, then.” You looked around at the desert prison you were currently trapped in. “Or maybe pretty soon. But I seriously doubt my true love is in this place.” You laughed lightly. “Is it okay if I keep that fortune, Cait Sith?”

The cat hopped off the moogle and trotted up to you. He gently placed it off at you and smiled with his eyes closed.

\--

“I wish I was able to ride the chocobo,” you pouted while being released from Corel Prison. Cait Sith somehow snorted through his puppet body. It sounded almost as if there was a real person speaking through. “What’s so funny?”

“You like those giant birds?” Cait Sith looked up at you with a slight smirk, however that was possible on the cat’s body.

“Well, yeah. I love animals in general. It’s why I’m with this band of misfits. To try and save the planet from Sephiroth, Jenova, and Shinra.”

“Well, why don’t we go ahead and ride some Chocobos? There are some that gather right out of the desert. We can make a pitstop on the way to Cosmo Canyon.”

You stopped in your tracks and a wide grin enveloped your face. “Really?” Cait Sith looked over his shoulder at you and nodded. “Yes!” You ran up and grabbed the cat’s body. You spun in a circle laughing before placing the cat back on the moogle. “This is going to be so much fun!”

\--

The bonfire crackled into the night. You sat with your knees pulled to your chest. The flames kissed your skin with its heat. With a sigh, you looked up into the sky where smaller bonfires twinkled in space.

“What are you thinking about?” Cait Sith spoke. You glanced over, picking up that whoever was controlling him was the one asking the question. There was a slight change in movements whenever Cait Sith was on autopilot or whenever the person controlling him took over. You never said anything to anyone about it.

Looking back at the fire you, shrugged. “I just…No matter what I do, it’ll never be enough. Sometimes, I wonder if I’m just doing more harm than anything else. If I should just stop.”

Cait Sith jumped off his moogle and sat in your lap. Your fingers automatically started to run through his fur. “How about another fortune?” he asked quietly. You hummed in agreement. This time, there was no dance. Instead, he sat there. “You make every day special.”

You smiled lightly. “That’s not really a fortune, Cait.”

“Fine! Then, how about, someone out there loves you!”

A small giggle passed your lips. “And who would that be?”

“That’s a secret!”

\--

“You’re a spy for Shinra?” you asked numbly while you stared at your robotic friend. The whole time, you were friends with a spy for Shinra. The very same people who were responsible for this shit show.

Cait Sith’s body moved under the control of the spy. He turned to face you. “I’m sorry, [Y/N].”

You shook your head and stormed away. Tears falling from your face.

\--

It felt wrong, letting Cait Sith go into that temple by himself. To solve the puzzle and have his body crushed. Yes, he wasn’t really alive. But you couldn’t help but feel as if he were dying right there. You sat on a hill from a distance, with your knees up to your chest. You sniffled. You were angry with him and you wanted to hate him. But deep down, that cat was still your friend.

“Crying over me?”

You turned around quickly, seeing a new Cait Sith standing there. You rubbed your eyes and shook your head. “No.”

“Ah, come on!” He bounced over towards you. Then, his voice shifted and made you jump. It was no longer Cait Sith’s. Instead, it was that of a man. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and I know it’s not enough, but I am sorry about how this all happened, [Y/N].”

“You’re still a spy for Shinra,” you said, remembering exactly who the puppet was. “We’re just hostages with you around.” You stood up and began walking away from the temple that was off in the distance to re-join Nanaki and Cid.

\--

You were sitting in a bedroom at the Icicle Inn. Your face was buried into a pillow as sobs caused chaos on your body. Your chest heaved up and down as you gasped for oxygen. Your fingers pulled on your hair.

“Come on, wake up. Wake up. This can’t be real,” you cried with hiccups.

A light weight sunk next to you on the bed, but you didn’t pay it any mind. At this point, you didn’t care if they were there to kill you. It’d be better than the nightmare you were living in.

“I know I’m not the one you want, but I’m here for you,” the spy’s voice sounded through Cait Sith.

“I can’t believe she’s gone,” you wailed.

“I-I know,” the man sighed. There was a sniffle, sounding like he had been crying as well. “I told her mother what had happened today.”

“Oh god.” You curled up tighter in on yourself. You felt the paws on Cait Sith’s body touch your arm. More sobs sounded from you.

“I’m sorry,” the man whispered. He sniffled more and you could hear his breathing become uneasy as he too, cried.

\--

It was seven days after the calamity from the sky was summoned to doom all on the planet to a painful death. It was seven days since Cloud had gone missing. It was seven days since you were taken prisoner by Shinra. It was seven days since you’ve had hope.

The doors to your cell opened and a man in a blue suit quickly entered and shut the door behind him. He was alone. There weren’t any soldiers to protect him if you decided you wanted to attack. Even if you did attack, it would be pointless. You were here to die, simple as that.

“We need to be fast, we don’t have much time,” he said in a hushed tone with an oddly familiar voice.

You sat up from your stiff cot. Confusion coursed through your thoughts. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m getting you out of here, [Y/N],” he whispered. He quickly walked over to you and reached his hand out for you to take. “Heidegger and Scarlet are demanding a public execution of everyone affiliated with Avalanche. Rufus is against it, but there’s only so much he can do without gyahahaha and kyahaha rebelling against him. So he asked me to help with rescuing you.”

Your eyes widened, realizing just how close to death you were at that moment. “Just who exactly are you?”

The man shook his head. “There’s not enough time to explain right now, but I’m here to get you out. Tifa and Barret will also be rescued, but they’re being held elsewhere. Now, we have to hurry. Please, let me help you.”

Biting your lip, you took his hand and allowed him to pull you off the bed. He hurried towards the door to your cell and opened it. Looking both ways, he pulled you down the hall in a half run. He paused whenever there was a corner to make sure the coast was clear. Then, he’d drag you along.

“We have to get to the airport, there’s an aircraft waiting for you all to escape,” the man said in huffs of air while gasping for oxygen. He halted suddenly, almost causing you to crash into him. “Shit.” He turned around and pushed you against the wall to where his body was shielding you from view. Soldiers ran past, not paying any mind to him or you.

You looked up at his face and into his dark eyes. “Just who are you?”

The man looked down at you. His gaze softened, but he shook his head. “I want you to know, that there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe. Just know that.” He pulled away and took your hand once more before running out onto the Junon air hanger.

He let go of your hand and stopped. “You need to get onto that aircraft. I’ll make sure you’re not being followed.” Just then, Cait Sith, Barret, and Yuffie ran past him. “Cait Sith! Make sure [Y/N]’s safe!”

“Wait!” you protested as Cait Sith and Yuffie dragged you away. “Just tell me your name!” You watched as the man was getting smaller and smaller. The last thing you saw of him was the smile on his face. With a sigh, you reached into your pocket and pulled out the fortune.

\--

The Highwind was searching throughout the planet for Cloud. You sat on the ground with your hands running over the fortune Cait Sith gave you when you first met. Periodically, your eyes would flicker over to the puppet who was running around, making sure Barret and Tifa were okay. Then, he came over to you.

“Are you alright, [Y/N]?” Cait Sith asked. Though it was obvious he was now being directly controlled.

“Are you that man that saved me?” you asked.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, neither did you!”

The others turned to look at the pair of you at your outburst. Once you settled down, they looked away to give you privacy.

“Alright,” Cait Sith sighed and jumped off the moogle. He moved to be next to you and his voice switched, though it was just loud enough for only you to hear over the roars of the Highwind’s engine. “Yes, that man was me.”

“Why did you save us?”

“President Rufus was going to have you all rescued. He was originally just going to have the Turks do it. However, I wanted to personally make sure you were safe, [Y/N]. That’s why I let Cait Sith handle Tifa and Barret.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Why me?”

“I have been watching you since the Golden Saucer, [Y/N]. At first, it was to spy on all of you. However, I felt myself getting drawn to you. The more I watched you, it was the more I was watching over you. Making sure you were safe. I came to terms with the fact that I fell in love with you. Now, this is probably weird hearing from the body of a stuffed cat. It would have been better saying it face-to-face.”

You shifted uncomfortably and gave out an awkward laugh. “Yeah, maybe.” You glanced down at your fortune.

“But if you’ll let me, I would like to tell you this face-to-face. If you’re not okay with that, I understand.”

“Do your fortunes ever come true?” you questioned, still looking over the piece of paper that’s managed to survive for so long.

Cait Sith glanced at what you were holding. “Sometimes, for better or for worse.”

Nodding your head, you glanced at the puppet. “Then, when this is all over, tell me face-to-face.”

\--

“I want you all to find a reason to fight,” Cloud told the group. The Highwind was stationary over a grassy field. “Come back in a couple of days when you’ve found that reason. If you don’t come back, that’s fine.”

You stood around and watched as the groups of Avalanche left, one-by-one. Your thoughts were racing as you tried to figure out where you should go. If you went home, you know your parents would never let you leave with meteor threatening to fall.

“[Y/N],” Reeve’s voice sounded from Cait Sith. “Please, come to Midgar. I want to meet you there.”

You nodded at the puppet and left the Highwind with Barret. The pair of you made your way to Midgar. Barret was trembling with excitement to see his daughter again. You, on the other hand, were trembling with nerves on seeing the man who rescued you.

Your fingers kept on running over the fortune. The ink on it was starting to wear off from the oils on your skin. Still, you couldn’t help but grip it tightly.

Upon entering Sector 5, the man in a blue suit and Marlene were standing there. Marlene gasped and ran towards Barret. Barret picked her up and swung her around on his shoulder. You slowly made your way towards the man in the blue suit.

“I’m glad to see you’re safe,” Reeve spoke softly. He glanced towards Barret and Marlene and motioned for you to follow him to the nearby church. “Are you going to go back to the Highwind?”

You watched your feet as you followed him. “I think so. It would be a disgrace to her memory if I didn’t. I have to fight for her.”

Reeve nodded his head. “I understand. Though, if you didn’t go back, I don’t think you would be disgracing her in any way.”

You looked up at him once the pair of you entered the church. “What are you going to do?”

Reeve walked towards the flowers and knelt down. “Cait Sith will be there. I will remain here and make sure Marlene and the rest of Midgar is safe.” He ran his fingers over the petals of a lily. “But I’ll also make sure you’re safe, too.” He took a deep breath and looked over at you. “I do love you. I know you may never feel the same way, and that’s okay.”

You made your way towards him and knelt down. You took a hold of his hand. “I don’t right now. It’ll take some time. But one day, I might.”

Reeve lightly squeezed your hand. “I look forward to that day.”


End file.
